


Have You Forgotten Me?

by Nerd_Apocalypse12



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:49:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29608308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nerd_Apocalypse12/pseuds/Nerd_Apocalypse12
Summary: Karl's memory seems to keep getting worse, and there's nothing he can do to stop it. Will he lose all of his friends and join the eggpire, or will he find a way to fix everything?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Have You Forgotten Me?

Karl returns from one of his adventures, Sapnap waiting for him in his library. The walls of the cave have scribbles all over, reminders of who he is and who his friends are, and who he loves. This time felt different, it feels like he could have done something different to change the outcome, but he never can, he can't tamper with the stories. He leaves the cave and goes up to his library, seeing that Sapnap has been waiting for him. 

"How long was I gone for?" He asks Sapnap

"Uh, three days, I think"

"Three days?" He asks slightly worried

"Yup, nothing really happened when you were gone"

"That's good. Did you sleep here?"

"Yeah, wanted to make sure no one found out about this stuff, and I wanted to make sure that you're ok"

"Thank you, but I've always done this by myself. Now if you excuse me I have to do a few things" He retrieves the book dedicated to this adventure

"I'm worried about you, I don't want you to get hurt, let alone die, again"

Karl pauses his writing "I usually die before I come back, so it really doesn't matter"

Sap stands there in shock "what"

"Mhm" He continues to write, once he's done he puts it away and grabs another book and starts to write in that one

"Why didn't you tell me that"

"Don't have to"

"I-I-" He's too baffled to even speak

Karl finishes writing the the book and puts it away. His memory is getting worse, he almost forgot who Sapnap is to him. He should really find a way to not have this happen. He doesn't want to forget everyone. Who knows what might happen if he forgets, he could join the eggpire for all he knows. He walks out of the library and sighs, Sap follows him.

"What's wrong?" Sap asks Karl

"It's nothing" he lied, nothing is fine, nothing is ever fine. The whole time traveling is really starting to way down on him, seeing the egg everywhere, seeing tramatic events constantly, dieing every time he travels, he's had enough of it.

"It doesn't look like nothing" 

Sap's right. He looks so tired and so sad, as each day goes by the sparkles in his eyes fade, his energy keeps depleting as well. He feels like shit, like there's a pit in the bottom of his stomach that he could throw up at any moment. He grips his stomach. It hurts, it hurts more than it has before.

"What's wrong?" Sap asks, worried

"It hurts" Karl whines

"Wanna go back home and sit by the fire?"

Karl shakes his head

"Why not?"

"Don't want to"  
he just wants to stay where he is and sit down and not have to worry about anything

"I can carry you there" Sap offers 

He shakes his head again. He just wants to be alone and just lay down on the grass  
"Can I be alone right now?"

"Oh, yeah" Sap leaves reluctantly

Karl lays down on the grass curling up into a ball, still gripping his stomach. Why does it hurt so much? What happened when...... He trails off due to losing his train of thought and forgetting what he was saying. He should get up and get some help, but he can't. Maybe he's depressed or maybe he's in too much pain. He would love some cuddles, but he needs to be alone right now...... Maybe he should visit Dream when he feels better. Would that be too much for him to handle? Would he break down before he could say anything? It's worth a shot, there's really nothing that could go wrong, other than him dying again, but there's a small chance of that happening, right?


End file.
